


Haze

by prettybirdy979



Series: Thicker than Water [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Martin has failed again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Only vaguely related to the prompt but I needed to write comfort. Part of a drabble a day challenge on Tumblr and as this is set in this series I've posted it here.

“What was it this time?”    


Martin sighed and flickered the light on. He had hoped his brother would have left by now, if only so Martin didn’t have to admit he had failed his licence test. Again.   


“Forgot what to do in the event of a fog. Panicked and stuffed up half the rest of the written test. They didn’t even bother having me do the practical one.” Martin threw his bag into a corner and collapsed on the bed by his brother, who immediately drew him into a hug. Martin found he could no longer blink back the tears he had been fighting since his failure.   


“Were they the same questions you practiced on me all yesterday afternoon?” Sherlock asked after a long pause.   


Martin rolled over so his back was to Sherlock. “I just can’t do tests.” He said, answering Sherlock’s question.   


“Then don’t.”

Martin rolled back over and stared at his brother. “I have to do tests to be a pilot. I can’t just not do them.”   


“Don’t be a pilot then.”   


Martin sat up in anger, his tears forgotten. “What do you mean don’t be a pilot? I’ve always wanted to be a pilot, I can’t just not be a pilot!”   


Sherlock sat up too. “Then get better at tests. Those are your only options.”   


Martin sighed and fell back down. As his anger faded, the tears began to fall again.   


Sherlock lowered himself slowly. “Seeing you like this. It’s...displeasing.” He whispered. “I cannot help you any more than I am and it’s not enough.” Martin shifted to be closer, burying his face in Sherlock’s shoulder.   


Sherlock placed his hand on Martin’s back and the brothers spent the rest of the night lying together.   
  



End file.
